


Blood in the Tower

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Mages (Dragon Age), Circle of Magi, Gen, Kinloch Hold (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: a childhood story of warden Linnarel Surana when he was an apprentice in the circle.
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla, Jowan & Male Surana (Dragon Age), Surana/Other(s)
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Kudos: 2





	Blood in the Tower

He couldn’t understand why the child was crying. Linnarel looked down at the pool of blood as it grew and seeped into the carpet, flames dancing on the deep crimson liquid as it congealed. He found the smell unpleasant, but didn’t know what it was about the situation that was making the other apprentices so distraught. He raised his eyes from the burning blood to meet the Enchanter’s who was staring at him in horror, mouth open in shock. 

In the distance he could hear the telltale clanging of the templars coming their way, the jarring sound of their armor echoing through the halls and almost drowning out the buzz of murmuring voices in the library. 

Irving arrived first, out of breath and shuffling as quickly as he could in his robes, beard disheveled as though he had been interrupted in the midst of grooming. Behind him he could see Jowan, his face pale and expression panicked as Anders and Karl brought up the rear, looking confused. 

Linnarel glanced back at the scorched pool of blood and it stopped burning and dissipated, the only evidence remaining the slightly singed edges of the carpet. As Irving approached his teacher, the Enchanter started babbling and gesturing at Linnarel, clearly irate. Greagoir had arrived too and was listening in on the conversation as Irving tried to calm the instructor and gauge the situation. Linnarel felt bored by the whole ordeal, almost wishing he hadn’t taken up the Enchanter on his pointed provocations and use of slurs against elves. 

He wasn’t particularly attached to the Dalish as he had left his clan at a young age to explore the world on his own, a plan cut short by the templars' capture of him. Still, he held a deep abhorrence for those in power, especially those who discriminated based on petty differences and abused the oppressed. The Enchanter had been lucky he hadn’t tried his new internal fireball spell on him, though he was beginning to feel tempted...

Greagoir interrupted his thoughts, prompting Linnarel to explain the situation himself. The entire situation was tiresome. He told them the Enchanter had provoked him, but wouldn’t elaborate. Another apprentice had to explain that their teacher had made racist remarks against elves and had challenged him to show the class some “knife-ear magic” and he had complied. The teacher sputtered and denied it as Irving narrowed his eyes at the Enchanter, even Greagoir spared the older man a look of disgust. 

A few apprentices chimed in to support Linnarel’s account, Jowan pointing out that the teacher’s provocation of Linnarel had been the reason he had gone to get the First Enchanter. This time Greagoir’s tone was less accusatory as he asked the teenager to explain his actions. Irving followed, questioning how Linnarel had executed whatever spell he’d conjured. 

_Where had the blood come from?_

Linnarel looked the older men in the eye, expression impassive. 

He told them the truth. 

The blood had always been there.


End file.
